The Texting Adventures of SourWolf and Stiles
by SabbyStarlight
Summary: Derek had always been a closed book. He wasn't one to share anything about himself with anyone. So when Derek leaves town with Braeden, Stiles thought that the weird friendship they had formed (if you could even call it that) would slowly disappear also. He couldn't have been more wrong. Set a week or so into the summer between seasons 4 and 5. NEW CHAPTER UP!
1. Chapter 1

_**Derek Hale had always been a closed book. He wasn't one to share anything about himself. With anyone. So when Derek leaves Beacon Hills with Braeden, Stiles thought that the weird friendship they had formed (if you could even call it that) would slowly disappear also. He couldn't have been more wrong.**_

 **AN: Because I still miss Derek and this helps. Set a week or so into the summer between seasons 4 and 5**

The first time it happens, Stiles is in the shower. He comes back into his room, shaking water droplets out of his freshly washed hair and his gray Beacon Hills Cyclones shirt sticking to his skin cause he can never be bothered to take the time to dry off completely. Malia had crawled through his bedroom window at some point, and was laying on his bed flipping through a copy of some book about supernatural creatures he had checked out of the library a few months ago and really needed to return.

"You got a text." She says, without looking up. "From someone called SourWolf. Do I even want to know what that means?"

"Crap. Crap crap crap crap!" Stiles mutters, moving stacks of books, pushing papers off his desk and onto the floor in the search for his phone.

"Stiles." Malia interrupts, holding up the phone that had been on his nightstand the whole time. "What's wrong?"

"It's Derek. Something must have happened, he doesn't text. Like, ever." he replied, snatching the phone from her hand. He held his breath as he unlocked the screen and opened the new message, awaiting the bad news.

 _Hey. Just checking in. How's everything going back home?_

That was it. Stiles reread the words multiple times, looking for some sort of hidden message, a coded cry for help, but found nothing.

"Is he dead?" Malia asked, not seeming too concerned.

"No, says he's just checking in..." Stiles answered, still skeptical.

"Then shouldn't you answer him? So he knows YOU'RE not dead?" She asked. From any other person this response would have been a sarcastic joke, but from Malia, she meant it seriously.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm working on it." He had opened a blank message, fingers ready to compose a reply to the older man's text but he didn't know what to say. Finally he typed a response and hit send.

 _If ur bng held hostage and can't talk call and hang up after 1 ring. Ill send help._

He walked over to the bed and flopped down beside Malia to keep himself from pacing the length of his room nervously and waited on a response.

Seconds later, his phone beeped alerting him of a new message. _I'm not being held hostage. I don't need you to send help. We're fine. I really was just checking in on you guys._

"Huh." Stiles said aloud. "I'm having a texting conversation with Derek Hale."

"3 texts is considered a conversation?" Malia asked, confused.

"From Derek? That has to be some kind of record. We've known him for years and I don't think he has ever texted any of us. Ever."

"Well I can't blame him. You just talk about his texts instead of answering them. You're really bad at this. It's no wonder he doesn't text you often." Malia stated, again in words that should be heard sarcastically, but she meant seriously.

Stiles rolled his eyes at his girlfriend but didn't bother answering her, choosing instead to hit reply on his phone.

 _All good here. No new crazy just same old stuff. Where r u anyway?_ Send.

Seconds later his phone chimed again. _Driving through Kansas._

At this point Stiles had stopped relaying the content of the messages to Malia and she got bored, getting up from her spot on the bed, she went downstairs to raid the Stillinski fridge.

Stiles didn't hesitate on responding this time. _PLS tell me ur not txtng and driving. I better not get a reply. Weve all been thru 2 much 2 loose u over something that stupid._

 _Calm down. Brae is driving. I was just bored so I thought I would text you and see how everything was going._

Stiles breathed a sigh of relief. _Woah_ , _a nicname_ _AND ur letting her drive?! U must REALLY like her. And i didnt kno u could be bored, what with all the brooding looks and pensive eyebrows. Figured you laways had 2 many thoughts to be bored._ He considered adding a tounge out emoji, but decided against it. It was still too weird to be texting Derek freaking Hale to use emojis.

 _Yes. I like her. That's beside the point. It's nighttime and I'm stuck in a car, driving through Kansas. The scenery consists entirely of wheat fields, barns, cattle, and more wheat fields. Of course I'm bored._ And right after that another text comes through. _And have you ever heard of proper grammar? Spellcheck? You text like a 5 year old. And that's coming from someone who was literally raised by wolves._

"Holy hell," Stiles whispered, rereading the text. "Derek Hale just made a joke. And sent it to me. In a text." He stared at his phone in shock.

"Stop staring at the phone and answer him, you dummy!" Malia's voice carried up from the kitchen along with the sound of the refrigerator door slamming shut.

Answer him. What were you supposed to say in that situation? So he typed what he thought. _Holy Hell. Derek Hale just made a joke and sent it 2 me. N a txt._

The beep signaling a new message was almost instantaneous. _I'm not sure if I should be shocked or offended that you think I'm incapable of humor. What would you do if I sent an LOL?_

 _Brain annyurism. Definitely._

 _Ok. Seriously. You HAVE to have a Spell Check option somewhere on your phone. This is ridiculous._

 _Spellng things correctly takes 2 much time_

 _No. It really doesn't._

 _Says the man trapped in a car in the middle of nowhere with nothing else to do._

Malia came back into Stiles's room then, two pieces of leftover pepperoni pizza in her hand. "Are you still texting Derek?" She asked, sitting down in his desk chair and eating her pizza.

"Yeah. You don't understand how crazy this is. I think this is the longest conversation we have ever had without him threatening to kill me!"

As if Derek could hear him thousands of miles away, Stiles's phone chimed. _What time is it there, Stiles? I know it's late, I should probably let you get some rest._

 _Its not that l8. Its summr._

 _But you should get all the rest you can while you can. You never know when things are going to go crazy again. It is Beacon Hills._

 _Thats tru. Hey ur not gonna go another 4 yrs without txtng me r u?_

 _Depends on if you can learn how to spell or not._

 _You dont have ny issus nderstanding it_

 _I'll text you, Stiles._

 _K. If u find out nything bout M's mom let us kno asap?_

 _Of course. If you, or the rest of the pack, need me I'm just a phone call away. When things get bad again just let me know and I'll come back home._

 _U got it. And Der? Nxt time ur bored, txt me. 20 questions wiht Derek and Stiles? That has epic writtn all ovr it._

 _Lol, it's a deal. Yes, that was an lol, don't have a brain aneurysm (see how easy it is to spell things correctly?) Good night, Stiles._

 _Nite SourWolf._

 _That had better not be my name in your contact list Stiles..._

This time, Stiles actually sent the smiley face emoji sticking out it's tounge, and Braeden swore Derek's smile was brighter than their headlights speeding down the highway.

 **In one of my earlier Teen Wolf stories I received a comment saying that my interpretation of Malia and her relationship with Stiles was very OOC so I tried really hard to make sure their interactions were realistic and she was in character. Hope I was successful. I also got a comment thanking me for writing Sterek bromance instead of romance. I'm not opposed to either and I read both but when it comes to writing I try to make sure that you can read it as whichever you prefer.**

 **As always, I hope you enjoyed and feel free to leave a review letting me know what you thought!**


	2. KFC

**Three Days later…**

Stiles was laying in his bed, not able to sleep. Malia had spent the night at her own house, an occasion so rare he wasn't used to sleeping without her in his bed anymore. School was out, so he didn't have homework. He tried reading the links to the possible Desert Wolf information Lydia had sent him a few days ago but even that couldn't keep his attention. Left alone with the plethora of random thoughts running circles in his mind, he got an idea. He grabbed his phone and texted Derek. _Hey wru?_

Seconds later Stiles's phone beeped. _Is that code for something I'm supposed to understand? Because I don't._

 _Where. Are. You._

 _Oh. Good job on the spelling! Work on punctuation next time though, okay?_

 _Omg u r literally the only person who wud txt out the word ok. Srsly tho wru?_

 _Eating breakfast. Eastern Tennessee. What time is it there? It has to be the middle of the night. Everything okay?_

Stiles sat up in bed, giving up on the idea of sleeping tonight. _Early morning cant sleep. I hav a mission 4 u._

He could feel Derek's eye roll from halfway across the country. _I probably shouldn't even ask, but what is it?_

 _Its perfct. Ten is even close. I NEED you to do somthing 4 me._

 _What do you need, Stiles?_

Stiles grinned as he typed out _Go 2 Kentucky._

 _Does this have anything at all to do with Malia's mother?_

 _Nope. Somting I just thot of._

 _Stiles, we're not on a road trip having fun. The whole point of this was to look for the Desert Wolf, not take a totally unplanned detour to Kentucky because Stiles said so._

Stiles frowned. _U cant tel me ur not having fun. Com on do this 1 thing 4 me. Pweeeeease?_

This time, Derek's eyeroll may have been the cause of a small earthquake Stiles heard about on the news later that day, but he will never have definite proof.

 _Okay. What do you need done in Kentucky?_

 _Your mission, shud u choose 2 xcept it, is 2 go 2 Kentucky and eat at KFC._

Stiles waited for a response. Minutes later his phone chimed. _Seriously, Stiles? You want me to take a break from the trip I'm on to help your girlfriend just so I can go eat chicken at some fast food joint?_

 _No. Not sum fast food joint. KFC. Kentucky Fried Chicken. In Kentucky. Der its epic! Pls!_

 _I'll see. If it's not too far out of our route I might, don't get your hopes up though._

After a few more texts back and forth Derek ended the conversation saying that he and Braeden needed to get on the road and it was his turn to drive. Somehow, after talking to Derek, Stiles was actually able to fall asleep.

Later that morning Stiles was woken up by his phone alerting him to a new text message. He rolled over and unlocked his screen to see a picture of a red and white striped KFC bucket sitting on denim clad knees. The picture was captioned simply _You're welcome._

 _How do I know thats u? U prob just took a pic from Google and sent it._

A few seconds later another picture message arrived. The same bucket sat on the same knees, only this time a hand was wrapped around the red and white stripes. A hand with werewolf claws fully extended. This time the attached text read _Mission accomplished._

 **Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave a review and let me know what you thought!**


	3. Car Trouble

Human ears couldn't have heard the electronic beep of Stiles's phone among all the noise. The pack was gathered at Lydia's house taking full advantage of her pool and their summer break. Well, all except for Stiles. Turns out that he can add "sunburn" to the list of reasons being the only human in a pack of supernaturals sucked. He never would have thought to reach out from under the patio umbrella and dig through the pile of empty sunscreen bottles, shirts, and accidentally deflated pool toys (good job, Liam) laying on the deck until he found his phone unless Scott hadn't looked at him and screamed "Dude! Cell phone!" right before attempting, and failing, at a dive from the highest diving board.

The name SourWolf flashed across the screen. _Hey. Are you busy right now? If not I could really use some help."_

A thousand different thoughts flooded Stiles's mind, none of them good, but he managed to type back a _No prob whats rong?_

Thankfully for Stiles's oncoming panic attack, there were mere seconds before a reply came. _Other than your horrendous spelling and grammar as usual, nothing too serious. We're fine, just having a little car trouble._

Stiles breathed a sigh of relief. _Dfine trouble. U close enuf 4 me 2 com get u?_

 _Unless you want to drive all the way to what officially has to be the smallest town in PA, I think we're stuck. I'm not really sure what's wrong. It just... stopped. And now there is smoke billowing from under the hood. I have no clue how to fix it and Brae just keeps saying that if we had taken her bike like she wanted to we wouldn't be in this situation._

Stiles laughed, picturing Derek riding cross country in a side car on Braeden's bike. _Calm down. Did it evr cross ur mind 2 call a tow truk or local garage insted of me?_

 _Yes, Stiles. Of course I tried that. Unfortunately we managed to break down in this tiny little town which doesn't have a repair shop or towing company. Do you know how to fix it or not?_

 _Geesh ur grumpy. Ok. Ur sure its not ur tires or out of gas?_ Stiles asked, trying to cover everything.

 _Stiles, I'm not an idiot. We had over half a tank and there is SMOKE COMING FROM UNDER THE HOOD. Pretty sure it's not the tires._

 _Ok. Just checking. If its smoke get out of the car incase it reaches the gas tank._

 _Obviously._

Stiles rolled his eyes but couldn't quite make the grin leave his face. _R u sur its smoke and not steam?_

… _No?_

 _Ok thn mr wolf senses. Does it SMELL like smoke?_

 _No._

 _Not smoke then genius. Steam. Bet u bustd a rad hose._

A few moments later Derek replied. _I'm assuming "rad" is Stiles-Speak for radiator?_

 _Yup. pop the hood let steam clear. gray rubbery hose. See if it came lose or has a hole._

Lydia, having noticed that Stiles had stopped interacting with the others, walked over and sat down on the patio chair next to his, her red hair dripping water. "Everything okay?" She asked.

"Derek's having car trouble." he replied. "And apparently my reputation as the car whisperer applies to more than just my Jeep."

"Mmhm. I'm sure that's it." Lydia smiled. "Hey, who needs super strength or speed or healing when you can talk to cars?"

"Exactly." Stiles replied, his attention distracted by an incoming message. Lydia just smiled and walked away, leaving the guys to their bromance.

 _The hose has popped off. It's still kinda steaming. Suggestions?_

 _Easy. Duc tape fxs evrytng. Carful it cud b hot stil._

 _Seriously, Stiles? You want me to drive my girlfriend all across the country in a car held together with duct tape?_

 _Woah! Gf?! Sinc wen?!_ Stiles couldn't wait to share this advancement with everyone.

 _Shut up, Stiles. Duct tape? That's your advice?_

 _Yup. Been holding the Jeep 2gthr since b4 she was mine. Wrks lik a charm._

Stiles waited. And waited. A full ten minutes later Derek answered. _Duct taped it back together. Now what?_

 _Took u 10 mins to duc tape a hose bak n place. Good job. Start it up and c wat happns._

 _Started back no problem, don't see any smoke either._

 _Steam, Der. Just steam. Ur good 2 go. Chek evry so oftn, mak sure tapes still stuk and dont let her ovrheat._ Stiles smiled, the importance of this occasion hitting him. Derek Hale had needed his help. And he had fixed the problem. Maybe this WAS actually going to be a great summer.

 _Her?_

 _Sur. I lik to think our cars r friends._

 _Uh-huh. Because that makes so much sense._ Stiles could practically hear the sarcasm dripping from the text.

 _Fine. They can b more than friends if u want. ;)_

 _Goodbye, Stiles._

 _And thanks._

 _Any time Souwolf, any time._

 **Thanks for taking the time to read! Feel free to leave a review and let me know what you thought!**


	4. Doctor's Appointment

Stiles sighed, dejectedly, flopping backwards onto his bed, turning to his last resort. _Can u call the hsptl and pretnd 2 b my dad?_

 _Umm… No? Is there a particular reason you need me to do this? Is this another mission like the chicken thing? And I'm not old enough to be your father. I'm pretending that doesn't offend me, does that count?_

 _No pls Der? Just cal and say ur my dad and im not coming in 2morow. Then hang up. Thats all im asking._ He knew it was stupid, but he crossed his fingers anyway. Hoping that this would work. He had saved Derek's butt countless times, he owed him this. Right?

 _Why?_

 _Ugh. I hav my sports physical 2morow so i can play lacrosse, lik evry yr, but aparntly this yr I need booster shots._

 _Ok… I'm sorry, I'm not seeing the issue here. Did you already have plans tomorrow or something?_

It took every ounce of self control Stiles had not to throw his phone across the room in frustration. He hated this so much already, spelling it out wasn't going to help. _Shots. Needles. OWWWWW!_

 _Oh. Right. You seriously still have issues with that? After everything else you have been through? I just kinda assumed that you realized that there are a ton of things out there you need to fear, vaccinations not being one of them._

 _DEREK!_ The younger man's whine was heard loud and clear. _Not hlpng! Pls?_

 _I'm sorry, Stiles. No. You'll be fine. I can promise you that you have dealt with much scarier things than needles AND you have been in more pain than a few little shots will cause. You just have to deal with it._

Stiles officially gave up then. He turned his phone off, not bothering with a reply, and rolled over on his bed and went to sleep. If nobody was going to help him avoid his problems he was just going to sleep through them.

Unfortunately, Stiles wasn't able to sleep through the impending doom. His Dad woke him up the next morning and informed him that he would be following him to the hospital to make sure he made the appointment. And that the nurses in the office had already been notified to call the sheriff's station if Stiles didn't show up. He had no choice.

He didn't even think to check his phone until he was sitting in the waiting room, leg nervously bouncing against the floor tile. He turned it on and to his surprise, found a text from Derek. _I'm sorry if I upset you yesterday. It's just difficult for me to understand why something like that, something that in the long run is designed solely to protect you, is scary to you. But it obviously is. I'm here to talk if you need me._

Stiles smiled in spite of his fears. _Thnks. I no its stupd i just, idk i just want it 2 b ovr alredy._

 _I'm sorry. You could always call Scott, have him come take some of the pain?_

 _Nah dont wanna bothr him._

 _I would do it if I was there._

 _Thnks. Crap they jst cald my name betr go._

 _Good luck. Breathe. Try to relax. Just close your eyes and don't watch. You'll be fine. Let me know when it's over._

 _k_

Had the situation been less terrifying, Stiles would have been super freaked out by this concerned, comforting, big brother Derek. In that moment though, he was just thankful for it.

He made it through the physical fine, but he started to panic when the nurse pulled the three syringes from the pocket of her scrubs. _Good luck. Breathe. Try to relax. Just close your eyes and don't watch. Good luck. Breathe. Try to relax. Just close your eyes and don't watch. Good luck. Breathe. Try to relax. Just close your eyes and don't watch._ He repeated Derek's words over and over in his head and somehow he made it through.

He made his way out of the hospital, relieved to get out of the building and it's oppressive scent of death and bad memories. Sitting in the drivers seat of his Jeep but still a little too shaky to safely drive himself home, he pulled out his phone. _Not sayin it was easy but i got thru. thanx._

 _Glad to hear it. I told you it would be fine. You have nothing to thank me for, I didn't do anything._

 _U did mor than u kno._

 _Go home and rest Stiles. You're probably still shaking aren't you?_

Stiles smiled. _Litl bit. Arms hurt 2. :(_

 _At least it's over._

Stiles started up his Jeep and carefully drove home, his arms aching when he has to cut the wheel to go around a curve. Once safely in the driveway, he makes his way straight upstairs and passes out on his bed, not even bothering to take off his shoes.

Hours later Scott wakes him up. "Dude, you okay?"

"Yeah," He replies with a yawn. "What's up? Why are you in my room?"

"Derek called me, said you threw out your shoulder practicing lacrosse? Since when do you practice? And without me?" Scott asked.

"It's fine, I was just throwing the ball around the backyard. No big deal, just a little sore. I'll be fine in a day or two."

"Give me your hand." Scott ordered. Stiles gave in, breathing a sigh of relief as Scott's veins turned black and the aching in his arms disappeared.

"Thanks, man." Stiles said gratefully, not fully having realized how much the shots had hurt until the pain was gone.

"No problem." Scott shrugged. "Since when do you talk to Derek, by the way?"

If Stiles wasn't still slightly high from the pain drain euphoria he was sure Scott would have heard his lie. "I was just checking in, seeing if he and Braeden had found out anything about Malia's mom. Guess he could tell I was kinda hurting." He didn't know why he didn't tell Scott that he and Derek had actually become friends. It was just still so unreal to Stiles himself, he wasn't sure if anyone else would believe it if they weren't in on the conversations.

"All right, well, if your okay now I kinda have a date planned…" Scott said, rubbing the back of his neck. Not wanting to leave Stiles if he needed him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks Scotty." Stiles smiled at him. Scott nodded and left. As soon as he heard the bike start up, Stiles grabbed his phone. _U didnt hav 2 send Scott. But thx._

 _Of course. Feeling better?_

 _Yeah. He helpd._

 _Good. I hate not being there. Not being able to help with stuff like that now._

 _Wud u hav ben this helpfl if u had been in BH? No. It's weird not havng u here but hey, wer friends now! Leaving has hlpd the pak for the bettr._

 _So you're saying you don't want me to come back? Brae and I can just ride off into the sunset, happily ever after?_

 _No way. Turns out I need anothr round of shots b4 college. U WILL b ther holding my hand thru the nxt time._

 _It's a deal. Go back to sleep, Stiles._

So he smiled and fell back asleep, thinking of how far he and Derek, and their whole pack really, had come in the few years. 


	5. Knock Knock!

One of Stiles's goals this summer, since apparently the universe had decided to give them a break and actually let them enjoy their vacation from school, was to get Malia up to date on current pop culture. In all honesty, she was doing really well adapting to living as a human. Stiles was finally confident in the whole 'not eating people' thing. It just seemed to be impossible to get her to understand the appeal of the entertainment industry. She liked music, just didn't have any desire to know who made it. She couldn't sit still through a movie and the concept of following any one celebrity simply because you were a fan totally bewildered her. They were in the middle of his lesson for the day, Boybands: Then and Now.

After going through his iPod for what felt like hours, only to determine that Malia would never fully appreciate that particular genre of music, they gave up, Malia heading to meet Lydia at the library for help on some summer school math assignment. This left Stiles alone with nothing but his thoughts to keep him entertained. So technically, the bad joke was Malia's fault.

 _Hey SourWolf I just came up wit the BEST joke wanna here?_

 _Hear, Stiles._

 _And I wouldn't be hearing it, I would read it._

 _OMG shut up. yes or no?_

 _I'm already regretting this. Why not?_

Stiles grinned as he typed _What do you call a Stilinski who gets turned into a werewolf?_

 _The plot of the scariest horror movie ever made?_

 _Insultng! I wud make an awesom werewolf if yall didnt need a human runing arond saving ur butts all the time._

 _Sorry. What's the answer?_

He waited to reply, leaving ample time for dramatic effect. _A Hairy Stiles!_

 _I don't get it._

 _Hairy Stiles. Harry Styles? You know? The guy from that band? The one with the hair?_

 _No._

 _Ugh i giv up. Google it somtime._ Stiles texted back, rolling his eyes.

Derek smiled, not wanting to admit to the younger man that he not only understood the joke, but that it actually was kinda amusing. It was a few hours later, over dinner at some little seaside burger joint in Delaware, when he told the joke to Braeden. He swore never to tell Stiles that it had her laughing so loud that the people sitting at the table next to them were shooting them angry glances.

Later that night, while Braeden took her turn driving, Derek pulled his phone out of his pocket. He quickly typed _Looked it up. You don't look anything like him._ A sly grin turned his lips upward as he imagined the frustrated groan and cell phone being thrown across Stiles's room back home.

 **Thank's so much for reading! I can't believe how many people are enjoying this story and your reviews and comments mean so much to me!**

 **I have a new Stiles and Derek story out called That's What Packs Are For and it was a lot of fun to write. I'm considering writing a collection of hurt comfort fics involving these two but I need prompt ideas so if you're interested please go check it out and if you have any ideas for it leave a review with your prompt (hurt comfort only for that story please) there!**


	6. Landmarks

Stiles had gotten used to texting Derek. The older man officially had more message sitting in his inbox than Scott or Lydia or any of the other pack members. Derek would send him little tales of fun things that he and Braeden had seen on the road and Stiles would keep him updated on the latest antics back home. Their newfound friendship was easy, comfortable. Then Derek had to go and throw a curveball.

Stiles was in his Jeep on his way to meet Scott and Liam at the lacrosse field for some practice when his phone let out a weird chime. He didn't know what it meant, so he pulled off beside the road and dug through his gym bag until his fingers gripped the drop-proof, water-proof, smash-proof, and (hopefully) werewolf-proof case his dad had bought him for his birthday. There, flashing on the screen, were the words "SourWolf: 1 New Picture Message."

"Well that's new." Stiles said to himself as he clicked the "Retrieve Message" link and waited. The picture popped up and Stiles stared at it for a few moments before replying _I dont evn kno wat to say…_

 _We saw a sign for it and I had to stop and take a pic to send to you. It just seemed like a very "Stiles" thing._

Stiles's eyebrows were scrunched together in confusion. _Ok 1 question at a time: Is that the worlds lrgst ball of twine?_

 _That's where I thought you would really enjoy this: It's the world's SECOND to largest ball of twine. How random is that?!_

Stiles smiled, that was pretty awesome, but kept on with his questions. _2nd q: r u srsly taking a selfie?!_

He could practically feel Derek's embarrassed hesitation from states away. _Well, we were the only ones there and I couldn't very well send you a picture without someone to take it now could I?_

The Jeep was almost rocking from Stiles's laughter. _No need 2 get dfensve i just didnt kno derek hale took selfies!_

 _Goodbye Stiles. I'll remember this conversation when we see a sign for the world's largest Q-Tip sculpture or something like that and we drive right by._

 _Oh dont get all pouty i was just kidding arond. And I hav anothr queston!_

 _What is it?_

 _Wat the heck r u wearing?_

Stiles brought the picture back up on his phone and zoomed in on Derek just so he could be sure. An incoming message interrupted the photo. _Umm, clothes?_

 _No smartass. On ur face. R those GLASSES?!_

 _Oh. Yeah. I haven't been home to get my contact prescription filled and I kinda have to see._

 _U wear glasses?_

 _No I wear contacts. The glasses are my backup._

 _W8. U hav supr werewolf healing powers & eyesite. Y do u need glasses? _

_Because even though I was born a werewolf not everyone in my family was. There are human genes in my bloodline, so some of us have human limitations. If I'm not in wolf form I don't have wolf sight._

 _Ur srsly blowing my mind right now. Y did i not kno this?!_

 _Do u just go to a regulr eye dr or is there like, a Deaton for wolf glasses?_

 _U said human limitations-ther r more?_

 _Can u get sick?_

Stiles fired out text messages as soon as his brain came up with the questions. He couldn't believe that this had never been brought up before.

 _Stiles! Calm down, one at a time!_ Derek ordered and Stiles complied, impatiently waiting on a response.

 _You didn't know for the same reasons nobody really knows. They don't ask and I don't share. Simple as that._

 _I go to the same_ _ophthalmologist_ _as pretty much all of Beacon Hills._

 _Yes, there are more. Nothing major or life threatening, our healing ability takes care of that, and if it affects something like our eyes it is remedied in wolf form. Little flaws though, come from our human genes. Laura had braces as a kid, my father had glasses though he refused to wear them, my grandmother had a hearing aid. Things like that._

 _And yes, I can get sick. It isn't very common, a werewolf's immune system works better than a human's, but it can happen. The last time it happened to me I think I was fourteen and I came down with the flu._

Stiles sat in his Jeep and stared at the plethora of information on his phone. All these details that had been shared. It was all fascinating to him, the limitations of a werewolf's abilities, the differences between a born and bitten wolf, the way human genes affected the whole bloodline. What was the most amazing though, were the little bits of Derek's life that had been offered. Memories of before the fire, mentions of his father and grandmother, the whole pack had been scared to even mention the name Laura for fear of reopening that wound. All these things that Derek had given him freely. Not wanting to pass up this moment, Stiles chose the safest topic to reply to.

 _Do flu shots not work?_

 _No. Vaccines in general don't typically work for us. It's like alcohol, our body metabolizes it as a toxin before it gets a chance to work._

 _Huh. As soon as i get home i hav to add al this 2 the beastiary this is fasinating._

 _Yeah. Because in the bestiary under Werewolf we really need an asterisk saying "Derek Hale: wears glasses."_

Stiles smiled. _C i kno ur joking but i think that is completly necesary._

Another incoming message popped up on his screen, this time from Scott, asking where he was. He quickly replied a _b ther soon_ before texting Derek. _So i really need 2 go i was suposd to meet Scott and Liam at the lacros field half an hr ago._

_Yeah, of course. Tell them I said hi._

 _Will do. And Der, if you find a freakin Q-Tip sculpture I xpct anotr selfie._


	7. Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?

**Hey guys! Thanks so much to all my readers who keep coming back for each update, it really means the world to me. And to any new readers who are just now discovering this fic, hope you enjoy!**

 _Wil u pls tel the grls we r not watchng Frozen?!_ Stiles quickly texted Derek, hoping to settle the argument once and for all.

 _Why are you watching Frozen?_ Derek inquired, reply almost immediate.

 _WERE NOT WATCHNG IT!_

 _Okay then. Why are you NOT watching Frozen and why does this affect me?_

Stiles sighed from his spot on the McCall's living room sofa before explaining. _Evry othr Satday is movie nite. Rembr? Wel Lyd brot Frozn. Kiras all for watchng it and they pulld Malia ovr to the dark side. Me Scot and Liam voted against it but its 3 to 3. Ur our ti br8r. SAY NO._

 _Stiles. You do realize that I'm not there participating in movie night, right? I don't get a vote. And I honestly don't care what you watch._ Derek informed him.

 _Wud U want 2 b stuk watchng Frozn?!_

 _No. But I would be an adult about the situation and if the rest of the pack voted to watch a movie I didn't want to see I would just leave._

 _No u wudnt. U nevr do. U just sit in the corner brooding the whole time. Giving us those squinty "suposd 2 b intimidating" glaring eyes._

Derek smirked before typing _That's a very rude insult coming from someone entirely reliant upon my vote to get him out of two hours of pure Disney magic._

 _Sry. Just pleas say no so we can pik something else._

 _And how do you know that whatever the second choice movie is it won't be worse than Frozen?_

 _Ugh ur not gonna help r u?_ Stiles asked, dejectedly throwing his head against the back of the couch hard enough to make Scott, who was seated beside him, spill soda down the front of his shirt.

 _Nope. :)_ Derek replied with an actual smiley face. _I'm not there, it's not my problem. And it's not going to kill you to sit through one movie you don't want to watch. I do it every pack movie night._

 _I hate you._ Stiles answered.

 _No you don't. I'm not there, I don't get a vote. Call Jordan and let him be the tie breaker._ Derek suggested.

 _Perrish wil side with Lydia tho!_

 _Exactly._ Derek smirked again. _Enjoy Frozen._

A little over two hours later, back home, attempting to brush the popcorn kernels out of his teeth, Stiles's phone chimed. _So how was movie night?_

 _Movie nite itself wasnt bad. The choice of movie was awful._

 _It couldn't have been that bad. Wasn't it like, one of the most successful animated movies of all time? It had to have some redeeming qualities._

 _It didnt. It was all dumb princesses who fal in love in 2 secnds with evil jerks and weird rock trolls and aparntly it nvr crossd their minds to just build som fires to MELT THE DAMN SNOW._

 _So you loved it, right?_ Derek answered with a quiet chuckle, trying not to wake Braeden who was sound asleep in the motel room they were crashing in for the night.

 _NO! and thes guys harvested ICE. Like y is that evn a thing?! Y do they need pro ice gatherers? And ther was this abominal snowman thing (not the weird little talking one that Scott kept lolng at, an evil giant one) named marshmallow. And the ice harvester that was raised by the trolls kept sharing carrots with his pet moose (I think his name was seven, i gues thats how many horns he had on his antlrs) and thats so unsanitary._ Stiles stopped there even though he could have kept going for hours.

 _Hey, Stiles? This complaining about movie night thing? Maybe you should just, I don't know… Let it go? :P_

Stiles stared at his phone in shock for almost five minutes before bursting out laughing. He didn't know if it was Braeden, or getting out of Beacon Hills, or just not having the stress of taking care of an entire pack of accident prone teenagers on his hands, but something had changed Derek Hale; For the better.

 _ **And just so you know, I absolutely LOVE Frozen and all things Disney. It may not have sounded like it from this story but I was just trying to keep everything in character.**_

 _ **Don't forget to leave a review and let me know what you thought! Reviews equal motivation and motivation equals more updates. ;)**_


	8. 20 Questions Round 1

The day had finally arrived. Stiles had paused his video game when he heard his phone chiming to find a new message from Derek. _Hey, does that offer for a game of 20 questions still stand? Brae is digging through the newspaper archives at this library and I'm bored out of my mind._

 _Absoltly! U can ask 1st._

 _So I just ask you a question, any question?_ Derek asked?

 _Yes. Tho that dosnt count. Hav u nevr playd this b4?_

 _Nope._

 _Wow. Thats just sad. U can ask anythng the othr person HAS 2 answr._ Stiles explained. _Then u switch turns askng until u both hav askd and answrd 20 q's._

It was a few minutes before Stiles's phone chimed agian so he was prepared for a big question, assuming Derek had taken so much time giving it a lot of thought. He was not expecting the three words _Coffee or tea?_ to show up in his inbox.

 _Srsly? THATS wat u ask? Out of evrythng, thats ur opening questin?!_ Stiles replied.

 _Yes…? What's wrong with my question?_

 _That's so lame ! Ur suposd to ask big deep secret-revealng things. Its a way to find out embarassng hidden things about the othr person that u wuldnt find out thru a normal conversation._ Stiles explained exasperatedly.

 _Oh. Well I stand by my question. Coffee or tea._ Came Derek's reply.

Stiles rolled his eyes but answered anyway. _Neithr. Te takes to long to make and coffee makes me crazy hyper._

 _You're always hyper._ Derek reminded him.

 _Then u nevr want 2 c me on coffe. 1st time i had a cup of it i tried to ride my bike down the McCall house stairs. Inside ones, not porch steps. I was so jacked up on caffeen that I didnt evn kno I busted my face till Scott startd screamng abot all the blood._

 _The saddest thing about that story,_ Derek answered _Is that I'm hoping it happened when you two were just kids but it wouldn't surprise me to find out that it happened last week._

 _We wer 14. K my turn. Ur 1st kiss, tell me about it._

 _Seriously, Stiles? What are we, twelve year old girls at a slumber party?_

 _Hey. U wantd to play u hav 2 answr. I could change the question and ask about ur first time if ud rathr tell me about that..._

Derek sighed. _I was ten. Her name was Olivia. We were in the same fifth grade class and she fell from the monkey bars at recess one day and broke her arm. I heard the bone snap from all the way over on the baseball field. The teacher ran to go find the nurse and just left her there, crying on the ground, hurting and scared, with everyone staring at her. I didn't know what else to do, so I knelt down beside her and just kissed her. Distracted her long enough for me to grab her good hand and take her pain, and it gave everyone something to gossip about other than standing around making fun of her for crying. Then I carried her to the office and we waited on her dad to come pick her up._

 _That is actualy prety adorable. :) I knew ther was a good guy somewhre beneath the broody looks and pensive eyebrows and voilence and anger. Ur turn. And somethng bettr than coffe or te pleas?_

 _Favorite superhero?_ This time Derek's text was almost instantaneous.

 _Much better but way to easy. Batman. Always Batman. Urs?_

 _Are you using that as your next question?_

 _Yes. The fact that u read comics is too great 2 pas up._ Stiles answered.

 _I wouldn't exactly describe him as a superhero, but John Constantine from the Hellblazer series. Without a doubt my favorite._

 _Nevr read them._

 _SERIOUSLY?! Hang on a second…_

Stiles waited, eventually getting bored and unpausing the frozen video game on the television and playing until a new text from Derek came through. It was a picture of a book, blonde man smoking a cigarette staring broodingly from the cover.

 _This is Original Sins, the first one in the series of graphic novels. Go find it. Now. Trust me, you'll love it._

Stiles sighed. He really hadn't planned on doing anything today, let alone putting on pants and making a trip to the library down town. But he did have that book that was a couple months overdue that he really needed to return. And a comic that Derek Hale was this passionate about? That was worth exploring.

 _On my way now. Ill let u kno how it goes._ Stiles texted as he made his way upstairs.

Three hours later, Derek was lounging in the floor of the library next to the table where Braeden was still dutifully searching through years of twenty year old newspaper archives while he turned through the final pages of Original Sins. He was so caught up in rereading his favorite comic from his teen years that he didn't notice his phone beeping until he had completed the book.

 _Oh my goodnes u wer rite. He is epic. I just ordrd the whole series from amazon and im on my way 2 the library to get the next 1 rite now._

 _I told you so._ Derek answered with a smile. _Have fun reading. But don't forget, I have a bunch of questions left and it's my turn to ask._

 **Hey guys! I can't believe that this little story has this many chapters now! Thanks for all my loyal fans and reviewers, you mean the world to me. And to anyone who is just now discovering this little fic, let me know what you think! (And a quick little shout out to all my fellow Hellblazers out there!)**


	9. Chapter 9

**So here it is guys! The final chapter. Thank you to everyone who has followed this journey and supported, given ideas, and left such kind reviews. This little story never could have made it this far without all of you.**

When Stiles suggested a game of twenty questions at the beginning of the summer he thought it might last a day, two days at the most. He was not expecting to spend the entire month of August before his senior year sharing secrets with Derek Hale.

One week after their first round of questions Stiles woke up to a text. _Hey, we're driving through West Virginia and apparently mountains and curvy roads make Braeden carsick (though she says I just don't know how to drive). You up for round two?_

 _Sure._ Stiles answered, using this opportunity to ask a question he has wondered about for years now. _Whats up wit the leather jaket? We liv in CA dude, and ur a werwolf u dont get cold. U dont need a coat that heavy._

 _My dad bought it for me for my fifteenth birthday,_ Derek replied. _The last one before the fire. I happened to have it with me at school that day and then it was one of the few things I had left. I just got into a habit of keeping it with me._

Stiles winced in sympathy, not having meant to cross that line. _I get it._ He answered. _The Jeep was my mom's._

That morning Stiles learned that Derek's favorite holiday was the Fourth of July, he played baseball in high school along with basketball, and that he spent part of his time away from Beacon Hills after high school in London with Laura.

Derek learned that Stiles could NOT play guitar despite having taken lessons, had never had a pet because his mom was allergic, and had managed to keep a 3.8 GPA despite all the supernatural craziness he had been dealing with.

The next round started a few days later when Stiles was waiting at the station on his dad. _Der_ _Im bored and its ur turn 2 ask._

 _Let me get Brae to drive for a while… just a second._

 _Okay._

 _What's your biggest regret?_

 _1 time scot dared me to eat 4 whole pizzas and i did it. Not a good idea._ Stiles typed back with a smile. _Whats somthing ur dream house wud have that ur loft dosnt?_

 _A library._ Derek replied immediately. _Floor to ceiling book shelves with sliding ladders, fireplace, leather arm chairs, all of it._

 _I'm probably gonna regret asking this one, but do you have any hidden talents?_

 _Surfing._ Stiles answered. _The board in my room isnt just to look cool. U?_

 _I can cook. Or at least I could. I have been living off fast food and eating at greasy diners for the past three months so I don't know if I even know what decent food tastes like any more._

 _When u com bak home we can do a pack dinner at the loft 2 celebrate._ Stiles promised as the sheriff walked into his office. "How's Derek doin?" He asked his son when he saw the cell phone in his hand.

"How'd you know I was talking to Derek?" Stiles asked, wondering if his dad had been tracking his phone.

"Cause you always talk to Derek now." He answered with a smile.

"Yeah well if you were on time for lunch I wouldn't have to find a way to keep myself entertained." Stiles retorted as he reach his dad his lunch.

 _Speaking of greasy fast food i hav some curly frys callin my name. 12 q's left._

The rest of the week was full of questions whenever one of them had a free moment. Favorite foods to dream vacations, favorite and least favorite subjects and teachers in school, debates over which cartoon character from their childhood was the best, music, and family history. Derek told him embarrassing stories about Peter as a kid that Stiles couldn't wait to share with the rest of the pack and Stiles talked more about his mom to Derek in that week than he had to anyone other than his dad and Scott. Nothing was off limits and for the first time since that night he and Scott spent in the woods looking for the dead body, Stiles didn't feel like an outsider in his pack.

The last Friday night before school started back everyone gathered at Lydia's house for one more party. Well, it was supposed to be one last party, but with Lydia helping Malia cram for her last summer school final and Scott and Kira off god-knows-where doing god-knows-what, it wasn't much of a party.

 _Final q. U ready?_ He texted Derek.

 _Actually, no. Sorry. It's the last one, I have to think of a great one. It's your last Friday night of summer, Stiles. Go enjoy it._

"Fine." Stiles sighed dejectedly, putting his phone back in his pocket.

It wasn't an epic night, no huge goodbye to summer bash like he had hoped, but there were worse ways he could have spent the night than kicking Liam's ass at Mario Kart.

The next day Stiles cleaned his room. It was stupid and a total waste of his last real day of summer vacation but it was a tradition his mom had started before his first day of preschool and something he always did. And seeing as how this would be his last first day of school, he wasn't going to skip out on tradition now. So he vacuumed and cut the tags off his new clothes and made sure there were notebooks and pencils in his backpack and before he knew it the day was over and it was dark outside. He was in the middle of dusting his bookshelf when his phone chimed.

 _Final questions. You ready?_

 _Bring it._ Stiles grinned.

 _Okay. My final question of my first ever game of Twenty Questions._

 _Is your window locked?_

Stiles stared at his phone, partly in shock but mostly in anger. His whole summer had led up to this moment, the end of his and Derek's game, Derek had even blown him off yesterday saying that he needed to think of an amazing question and that was what he chose? To remind Stiles that he was still his overbearing, overprotective self?

"Of course my window is locked…" He muttered to himself as he tossed a book to the floor and walked across the room to check. Stiles wasn't stupid. He had put up with all the supernatural craziness in his town for years, he knew the risks, how dangerous it was just living here. He wasn't going to add an extra target to his back by not locking his… "Whoops." He whispered looking at the open lock.

He quickly fastened the lock before collapsing on his bed and texting Derek. _Yes Sour Wolf. My window is locked._

 _You sure?_ Derek replied.

 _YES! And since u totaly wastd ur last q its my turn._

Stiles sent that message and then took a breath before typing out the question he had been wanting to ask all summer long. _When are you coming h_

His message was cut off by an incoming text from Derek. _Double check your window._

"Seriously?!" Stiles screamed to his empty room in frustration but got up and walked towards the window again. Checking the lock and finding it secure he picked up his phone again but was distracted by something out his window. The moon, which would be a full moon tomorrow, gleaming off of something silver.

There, at the end of his street, parked in perfect view of his window, sat a silver SUV. Black jeans and a leather jacket leaning casually against the car, arms crossed with the glow of a cell phone coming from the right hand. A rare smile, that was almost as bright as the blue his eyes flashed upon seeing Stiles, plastered on his face.

And it turns out Stiles didn't need to ask his final question after all. Derek was already home.

 **There it is yall! The end! If this is your first time finding this story or you have been with me from day one, thank you so so so much for reading and taking this journey with me. Please feel free to leave a review or comment and let me know what you thought.**


End file.
